


Secret Admirer

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [17]
Category: What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nude Photos, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Secret Admirer, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Strangers, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Colin Shea has a secret admirer that’s just full of surprises.
Relationships: Colin Shea/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'secret admirer'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Colin Shea is just too cheeky and charming for his own good, if he answered the door I knocked on, I certainly would not say no.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Cute, it’s what you call the little game you play. Secret Admirer, to none other than Elliot the Delivery Guy. Attractive and always perfectly on time, it’s no wonder every woman in the office has an eye for him. Yet, none have his number, except for _you_. Some small sweet talk, a smile, you secured the digits from the front desk. And have been texting secretly ever since.

Elliot’s clueless, your identity a secret. Shy as he appears, his texts are anything but. Each flirtatious line is met with charm. Pictures that tease a glimpse of you earn suggestive remarks. The last one bold enough to leave you hot and bothered. Perhaps it’s what encourages you to send back your most daring yet. A tasteful selfie of you in a rose pink bra and matching panties. Lace that sits perfectly on your skin. The hint of a smirk barely at the edge of the frame. And your heart skips a beat as he sends you his address.

Anticipation and arousal course through you. Skin warm under your clothes. You’re wet, all from the fantasy that he’ll fuck you against the door because neither of you can bear the want any longer. Pulse racing, core clenching, tongue darting along your lips. You knock on the door. 6A.

“Hello, Secret Admirer.”

“Oh my God!”

Naked. He’s naked. Every inch of him bared to you. Long legs and muscled thighs. A well defined v-line you’ve often wondered what would feel like under your fingers. Muscles on his stomach and arms. Strong chest and shoulders as broad as the dashing grin on his handsome face. An Adonis, a Greek God of a man. _But, he’s not Elliot_.

“Colin,” he offers a hand, politeness that’s playful. “And you must be my beautiful secret sexter.”

“Secret sexter?”

_Oh_. How embarrassingly long it’s taken you to realise that the man you’ve been texting isn’t Elliot at all. You laugh nervously, desperate to keep your eyes on Colin’s and as far from the thick length that’s half-hard between his legs. Apologies he doesn’t take unkindly to, particularly when he notices your drifting gaze.

“I’m not Elliot, but I could be your delivery guy.” he smirks, tugging you into his apartment.

“Oh?” you smile coyly, fingers brushing up the inside of the thighs. “Do you have a package for me, Colin?”

“It’s a big one. Can you handle it?”

A new fantasy. One that comes true. You wrap your hand around his cock and Colin groans  _ gorgeously _ . Head tipping back as you stroke his length. Hot and hard and heavy in your palm. You only tease him a little, he deserves it for not revealing himself sooner. But every gasp that leaves his mouth and every flutter of his long lashes has you aching to see him come. And God, it’s _beautiful_. _He’s_ beautiful, teeth sinking into his pink lip as you lick his release from your hand.

“Think you can work for a good review, delivery boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
